


Fall for Him

by Zekiamuto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekiamuto/pseuds/Zekiamuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches her. Watches her eat, watches her sleep, watches her every movement. He peers over the precipice to the mortal plane, watching her, his intensity unwavering.</p>
<p>And you, you watch him the same way he watches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall for Him

He watches her. Watches her eat, watches her sleep, watches her every movement. He peers over the precipice to the mortal plane, watching her, his intensity unwavering.

And you, you watch him the same way he watches her.

You watch him, his azure wings, his gentle smile, his unmoving gaze. And you think it’s enough. It’s enough to watch him, even if _your_ gaze isn't reflected in his eyes.

You know that’s exactly how he thinks about her, too.

Even as you walk over to where he lays on his stomach, even as the tips of your crimson feathers brush his back, even as he turns to look at you, smiling, you know his gaze, his mind’s eye, is focused solely on her.

He looks at you, smiling, but he only sees her.

You remind him of his obligations, his duties, and he grins at you, acquiescing. And for a moment, you can pretend that his gaze is focused solely on you. But his eyes dart away for a moment, back to the small opening where the mortal and immortal planes meet, and you know you’re only fooling yourself. 

You push the thought out of your mind, resolving to forget about it. Ignorance is bliss.

You’re not sure how much time passes before the incident occurs. Time is meaningless here, in this world of clouds and light. You knew it would happen, though. It always does.

You see him at the precipice once more. No longer laying near it watching, but standing at the edge, his wings spread. 

He hears you approach, you know he does, but he doesn’t look up. His gaze is focused only on one thing.

You rush up to him, grabbing his arm, making him turn to you. But though his head turns to you, his eyes are ever glued to the small sliver of space where the two worlds collide.

“John,” you say, shaking him. “John!” your voice increases with intensity. “You know you can’t. You’ll fall.”

He tears his gaze away from the opening, finally meeting yours. He smiles, but it’s a mere shadow of what it was before, before the only space in his mind was for her. “Of course I’ll fall, Dave. I should hope so, seeing as I’m jumping between worlds. Gravity does exist.”

You don’t allow his words to sway you. “You know what I mean, John. You’ll _fall_.”

His eyes are shadowed for a moment, but they soon clear. “I know, Dave.”

“You don’t,” you interrupt, “You don’t know at all. You don’t know how it’s like, to fall from Heaven. You can’t—”

“You’re one to talk, Dave. You’ve fallen before, I know, everyone knows.”

“And that’s why you should listen to me!” your voice rings out with your frustration, your fear. “I know how it is to fall! And I know exactly how impossible it is to return! John, a one-sided infatuation isn’t worth it. You’ll realize that right after you begin falling, two seconds too late. _Listen to me _.”__

__He smiles once more and looks away from you. “I have to, Dave.”_ _

__And there’s nothing you can do but watch as he steps into the narrow gap that connects the two planes of existence._ _

__You watch as your words describe the future, describe the scene that unfolds beneath you. You watch as his eyes widen, as he realizes exactly what falling is. You watch as his face screws up in pain, as his blue wings slowly disperse, feather by feather. You watch as he realizes exactly what he has lost._ _

__And you can’t keep watching._ _

__You start forwards, and a slim hand grasps your wrist._ _

__“You know what it means to fall _again_ , Dave, to fall for someone.”_ _

__“I know, Rose.”_ _

__“You can’t come back. You’ll wander forever.”_ _

__You don’t hesitate when you reply._ _

__“I know.”_ _

__The hand releases you, and you step forward._ _

__You step forwards, and you fall._ _

__You feel the excruciating pain as your feathers peel away, crumbling to ashes. You feel your immortality, your divine qualities stripped away as you fall. You feel your eyes well up with tears, not of sadness or pain, and a smile graces your lips._ _

__You know you’ve done the only thing you can for him, performed the one act that would allow him to return. You’re falling _for_ him, and that act alone is the only sacrifice that would be sufficient._ _

__You fall for him, and then you’re gone._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these pictures: http://zerotation.tumblr.com/post/58949555831/


End file.
